Warriors: Black Friday!
by Maplestripe of ShadowClan
Summary: It's almost Christmas time in the forest. But there's a problem: each leader has forgotten the yearly TV. Each one needs it. But when they get to the Bramble-Mart, there is only one left. And there's four leaders. Who will get the TV on Black Friday? PLEASE REVIEW!


Warriors: **Black Friday!**

Prologue

_All within the safeness of ThunderClan_, the kits are play-fighting. The time of leaf-bare has come, and soon every little good kit will have their very one Christmas present. "I hope we do have enough for everyone!" Graystripe mewed to his leader, Firestar. "Yes, I hope we do. I wouldn't want to go back and buy another thing." the ThunderClan replied. "I wonder if kits will like electronics…" Graystripe wondered. "Electronics… Oh great StarClan! I forgot the yearly TV!" Firestar yowled and ran off into the forest, to the local Bramble-Mart.

_The bright sunshine of the morning_ came through the clouds at the ShadowClan camp. The new presents already came in, and Blackstar hoped that the kits would be happy with their new gifts. "I remember when I was a warrior that things were better. I remembered you getting a laptop, that one time Blackstar." Blackstar tilted his head to see Boulder coming up to him. "But you must remember Shadow Clan is not exactly the luckiest Clan in the forest, Boulder. Things have… changed." Blackstar replied. "Well, Blackstar, the smiles on our young have not changed!" Littlecloud mewed as he padded up to his leader. "Smiles… Oh great StarClan! I forgot the yearly TV!" Blackstar yowled as he ran off into the forest, to the local Bramble-Mart.

_The kits mewled within the nursery, trying to_ catch even the smallest trace of warmth within the walls of the WindClan camp. Tallstar slowly padded to the nursery to watch the kits, and imagined them with their new gifts. He smiled at the thought, before Onewhisker sat by his leader. "I can't wait for the day to come. The smiles, the joy, and the little squeals of satisfaction." Onewhisker mewed to Tallstar. "It is a magical time, Onewhisker. Every kit deserves to know what it feels like." Tallstar replied. "And all the fun that the kits experience on Christmas." Onewhisker added. "Fun… Oh great StarClan! I forgot the yearly TV!" Tallstar yowled as he ran off into the forest, to the local Bramble-Mart.

_Paw and counter paw, the kits were enjoying_ the ritual of play-fighting. It was one thing Leopardstar enjoyed watching. "Leopardstar, were you a daughter of a leader from LeopardClan?" one of the kits asked his leader. "Well, if I _was, _I'm pretty sure you would have been eaten by now." Leopardstar purred. The kits playfully got scared and ran off, pretending to prepare for an attack. "You sure do know how to make kits happy, Leopardstar." Mistyfoot mewed. "It's just to keep them busy and to get them to stay inside the nursery." she replied. "It is not just that. You show them the joy before they must begin their apprenticeship." Mistyfoot continued. "Joy… Oh great StarClan! I forgot the yearly TV!" Leopardstar Tallstar yowled as she ran off into the forest, to the local Bramble-Mart.

Chapter 1 (And the only one)

_Firestar ran past everyone in the _store, who were scavenging to get all their Black Friday clearances. The Clans knew that it was easier, more convenient, and safer to buy everything _before _this day. It was too bad they could not tell these to every rogue, kittypet, and loner inside the Bramble-Mart. "_Hopefully they did not buy all the TV's._" Firestar thought. He barely made it through the long lines to pay. He was already in the clothing section. "Where's the electronics? This is why I leave everything to the queens!" Firestar panicked. He looked up. The huge sign that read _Electronics _hung high up, and could be easily seen. He ran off in that direction and quickly found the TV's. There was nothing. He kept padding quickly. Then his hopes got to a peak. There was a huge 61 inch Toshipaw all the way at the end of the aisle. He ran over there, and bumped into a white tom with huge black paws. "Blackstar? What are you doing here?" Firestar asked. "Getting the last TV left. I forgot to get one. Without it, ShadowClan cannot celebrate Christmas." Blackstar replied. "You are not going to get that Toshipaw! I am!" Blackstar and Firestar turned around to see Tallstar running to them. "I was here first, you old thing!" Blackstar hissed. "Where are your matters?! It's she-cats first!" The three toms turned around to see Leopardstar right next to the TV. "Oh no you don't! We got here first!" they all growled. Suddenly, Leopardstar jumped down and lunged at Tallstar. Blackstar just stared at the two, while Firestar lunged at Blackstar. All four of the leaders got into one cloud of dust and raked and bit each other. "Firestar!" Tallstar yowled. "Don't think you can distract me!" Firestar snarled. "The TV is gone! Look!" Tallstar insisted. Blackstar and Leopardstar stopped and looked at where the Toshipaw was just heartbeats before. It was truly gone. "Who took it?" Blackstar asked. "I bet it was you! ShadowClan is just a gang of bandits!" Leopardstar hissed. While they all argued, Firestar heard something behind. "You're lucky. That was the last TV in stock!" A black cat was paying for the 61 inch. Then, the black cat spun around and greeted: "Hi Firestar!" "_Ravenpaw? He got the last TV?_" Firestar yowled. "I don't know why you all were fighting, but I don't think it's my problem. See ya!" Ravenpaw mewed and left. "Well, I guess we are going to have to do the Santa Claws thing again." Tallstar sighed. Tallstar, Firestar, and Leopardstar turned to Blackstar. "And I'm the only white tom! Oh, why me?" Blackstar complained.

So, what was the moral? You guessed it. Black Friday isn't worth it.


End file.
